Diary of a Weasley Girl
by XxultimentfangirlxX
Summary: Alex may be five years younger than her sister Ginny, but that won't stop her from trying to save Hogwarts and her fellow first years.
1. Prologue

**A/n I don't own anything except for oc everything else is Rowlings **

Prologue

I guess it started when Ginny was five, Ron was six, Fred and George were eight, Percy was ten, Charlie was fourteen, and Bill was sixteen, also know as 1986. More precisely December 26, 1986, Boxing Day. Also my, Alexandra Cedrella Weasley, day of birth.

Hi! My Aunt Fleur told me I should write about my experiences at Hogwarts, my sister said not to trust any book that talks back. My brother's friend Hermione says they could be very useful one day, so here I am, writing.

I figured you would want to know some information, whoever you are. Well you know my name, but I go by Alex. I'm the youngest Weasley child by five years so almost everyone is out of Hogwarts, but most people aren't going to Hogwarts this year anyway.

There's kinda a war happening or about to happen or something like that. My mum turns off the radio most days and throws out the papers, it's been like that since Harry, Ron and Hermione ran away. Or when George lost his ear, I'm not really sure.

Anyway I'm looking forward to going to Hogwarts this year, even though my brother won't be there, and Dumbledore won't be there either. That's one of the weirdest things that has happened. I always thought Dumbledore would be there when I got there, but well it's a circle of life and death.

Okay so I have to go de-gnome the garden. I'll probably get back to you on the train, but until then here's something to think about: Bill is old enough to be my father and Fred and George once convinced me to spend a night with the ghoul in the attic. But that was when they were around. My mum is yelling at me so I have to go, but remember, Beware of the nargles, or at least that's what I think Ginny's friend Luna says all the time. Well, bye!

**a/n well that happened let me know if you more cheersxx**


	2. Chapter 1

September 1st

My family, well my parents, just dropped me and Ginny off at King's Cross, she left to see her friends. I found an empty compartment, there doesn't seem to be a lot of anybody around. I might go to try and find friends later. But then again I think I saw Malfoy walking up and down the corridor. He's kinda cute, but not as nice looking as Ginny's friend Neville. I have to start thinking of ways to get him to notice me. Maybe he could tutor me or something, I bet he's really smart, and brave; he's a seventh year Gryffindor.

It's time to get our robes on, we're almost at Hogwarts, I met a girl named Abigail and her half brother Zachary. They're mom was in Ravenclaw. Abbi's dad was a Gryffindor and Zack's dad was in Ravenclaw. I was lucky this year and Forge (thats what I call Fred and George because Fred and George is too much to say or write) bought me all new robes and a wand.

So it turns out there's only twenty first years this year, normally there is anywhere from forty to fifty first years. Professor Snape gave a speech before the sorting ceremony this year. And then it was the sorting ceremony. Zack ended up in Gryffindor and Abbi in Ravenclaw. I went last. When the Sorting Hat was placed on my head it said, "Oh, another Weasley. I know what to do with you," and I got mad. I like love my family, but I hate when people say I'm another Weasley. I think the Sorting Hat somehow knew this and it put me in Hufflepuff. Oh how I wish I had gotten a picture of Ginny's face, wow did she turn red. I don't know why she would be mad, she should be happy, I would be happy for my younger siblings if I had any.

In my dorm, there are two other girls, Mandy and Claire. They're both muggle born so I spent most of the night explaining about the war and anything else they wanted to know. They are really nice.

I think I'm going to get a letter from Mum tomorrow, maybe a Howler. I'm hoping for a letter from Tonks, she was in Hufflepuff too. The beds are really fluffy, better than the ones at home. And Professor Sprout kinda reminds me of Mum in a Hufflepuff way. We have Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow. Harry told me to get on Professor Slughorn's good side, so I'm going to try really hard in Potions. The other girls are going to sleep now so I'm going to go to bed too, g'night.

September 2nd

My mum did send a letter, not a howler though. She said she was happy and disappointed, which is weird. We had double Potions in the morning, and since the class is so small, all the first years were in class together. We had to sit in tables of four and Slughorn put someone from every house at each table. I sat with Abbi, Zack, and Kate from Slytherin. I don't understand why people hate Slytherins, Kate is really nice. Professor Slughorn said I looked just like one of his favorite pupils. After lunch we had Defensive against the dark arts, and I got a detention. Well, me and Cleo Creevy (from Gryffindor) got detention for having siblings. That's kinda weird I think, but we have to go after lunch tomorrow to the classroom. We decided to go together. After DADA we had Herbology. I partner with Claire at my plant tray. Today we went over the tools we will use. At dinner I taught Claire and Mandy how to play chess. Nothing much happened today, so I will write more tomorrow hopefully.

**a/n lemme know whatcha think, thanks lovexx**


End file.
